


Blood, Sweat, and Cheers

by Roxxyoursoxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheerleaders, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scars, Slurs, but omegaverse slurs? In case that makes a difference for you, just the general idea that someone who is not conventionally beautiful is ugly, the author doesn't know anything about cheerleading but boy did they sure write this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: Kit Gardner is one of the rebels in his high school. Constantly skipping class and doing drugs, he's found his place in life.But one day, he gets caught messing with those "slutty cheerleaders'" supplies. Now he's being forced into the school's cheerleading team, a secret he can't tell anyone.
Relationships: Kit Gardner/Declan Gray, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Running to catch the doors before they close.

Sneaking in while no one is looking. Can’t get caught.

Finding their new materials. Boxes of banners and uniforms and--

Uncapping the spray paint. Going to town. Slurs. Pictures. Anything to show those fucking _knot-droppers_ how disgusting they were.

A gasp. “Kit Gardner!”

 _Fuck_.

“You’ve destroyed most of the cheerleading squad’s supplies for the year.”

It was another boring meeting in the principal’s office. Kit had already been to so many. Don’t skip class. Don’t do drugs. Don’t send your classmates to the emergency room.

“Kit, I’m worried you’re going down a bad path, here. If the OPA has to get involved--”

“Oh, just suspend me already!” Kit interrupted, taking his feet down from the principal’s desk. “I’m out of your hair for a few days. I don’t have to go to class. It’s a win-win.”

“If I may interrupt,” Mr. Perkins started, and Kit rolled his eyes. “Perhaps the perfect punishment is making Kit join the cheerleading team.”

“ _What_?”

“He can learn to work with others and build camaraderie with other omegas,” Mr. Perkins continued, ignoring Kit’s outburst.

“The cheerleading team _does_ need more members…”

“B-But that will just let me fuck up their things more!” Kit exclaimed, frantically trying to get the principal to change his mind.

“It’s a good idea. Kit can begin practice tomorrow,” the principal decided.

And no matter how big of a scene Kit made, he didn’t budge.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, letting students finally leave the hell that was school and go home. Kit just had to blend in with the crowd and make it off of the property--

“Kit! There you are!” A voice boomed out, just before a strong arm pulled Kit off balance and into the side of the P.E. teacher. “Mr. Perkins was telling me all about how he’s excited for you to join his little team.”

Kit struggled to get out of the alpha’s grasp as he was dragged towards the gym. “Get off of me, Gilat! I’ve got places to be!”

“Nonsense! Your choice of extracurriculars can wait!”

They were getting closer to the gym now, where there would be a group of omegas, each of their slutty eyes on him--

“Thank you, Coach Gilat. I can take him from here.”

This was better. Kit could take Mr. Perkins. He was just an omega, and one that watched over  _ cheerleaders _ . He probably got Coach Gilat to kidnap Kit by sleeping with him.

Mr. Perkins pulled Kit into the gym, in front of a group of cheerleaders staring at Kit in open wonder.

“Alright, boys. Let’s start today’s practice with a little announcement.”

As Mr. Perkins dragged Kit further into the room, the omegas--all seven of them--gathered around.

“This is Kit Gardner. He’s going to be joining us from now on.”

A few of the omegas said hello from their spots on the floor, and Kit snarled.

“Now, then,” Mr. Perkins continued, ignoring the exchange. “We have a performance in three weeks, so let’s work hard and try our best, okay? How about we start with some warmups?”

The group stood and spread out. With a light push from Mr. Perkins, Kit reluctantly did the same, waiting for his chance to slip away unnoticed.

“Hi,” one of the omegas greeted, leaning into Kit’s space. “I’m Rory.”

“Alright. Let’s windmill our arms forward!”

“Fuck off, knot-dropper,” Kit spat out, moving along with the group.

“Oh!” Rory exclaimed. “You’re the guy that spray painted all our stuff!”

“That’s fair,” another omega said. “We’re used to everyone hating us.”

Kit paused. “... Why’s that?”

“And back…”

“A lot of people think we’re sluts, for one,” the omega explained, changing the direction of his arm rotations. “Alphas in particular don’t like how…  _ dangerous _ some of our routines can be. Basic coddling.”

_ Dangerous… _

If there was one word Kit would use to describe fragile little cheerleaders, ‘dangerous’ wouldn’t have been it. Sure, he had never really seen cheerleaders in action, but wasn’t one of their main things having multiple people pick up a single person? How dangerous could  _ that _ be?

Before he knew it, Kit was going through an entire practice without complaint.

“Hey,” one of the omegas from before--the one who said cheerleading was dangerous--said, coming over to Kit as everyone was grabbing their things to leave. “We have squad lunch on Saturdays, and since you’re part of the squad… we’d love it if you could come.”

Kit looked over the omega’s shoulder, where Mr. Perkins was watching the exchange with a fond smile. Kit sneered. “I never said I was part of your damn ‘squad’.”

And then he stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another update!
> 
> Talk to me at [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

“--so I set their bathtub on fire and got the fuck out of there.”

The group laughed, standing in a tight circle in an abandoned corner behind the school. It was normal for them to do this, passing drugs between each other while everyone else was stuck in classes.

A hand came down on Kit’s shoulder, and Kit tried desperately to pretend he didn’t jump as the beta beside him said “heard you destroyed those cute little sluts’ stuff, _Baby_.”

Kit rolled his shoulder, shoving the beta’s hand off and giving him his best glare. “Don’t fucking touch me. And don’t call me that.”

This sent another peal of laughter through the group comprising entirely of alphas and betas.

“How are we supposed to see the little omegas in their little skirts now?” One alpha asked.

“I had plans of ripping them off one of them and fucking that knothole.”

“Nah, man. The way to do it is to just push it up. Reusable.”

“Is The Pup gonna be our cumrag instead?”

A blink, and then Kit’s vision was swimming in leather as a growl silenced the group.

That was the thing about these guys. They talked shit and would betray each other in a heartbeat, but they all united under one leader.

And nothing pissed off Declan Grey more than talk about raping omegas.

Kit picked the joint from Declan’s fingers, bringing it to his lips as he effortlessly skirted out of the group. “See you later, assholes.”

Kit showed up to practice early.

As in, he actually had to wait for the others to get there.

Mr. Perkins gave him a knowing smile.

Kit rolled his eyes. “I’m just here so you don’t kidnap me again.”

“Of course, Kit.”

But then the others were filling into the room, and practice was under way.

“Kit, come here,” Mr. Perkins said after warm-ups.

Kit moved over to him, standing on the sidelines as the rest of the group began practicing their routine.

“I think you’d do well as a flyer, but it’s a lot of discipline.”

“Well, I don’t know what the fuck that means, so…”

“It’s the person on top while stunting. And generally the most dangerous role. You’ll have to learn how to do stunts correctly, and trust in the team to catch you.”

But for Kit, the word ‘dangerous’ was enough. “Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was finished with this story and it was going to just be 10 chapters, but I decided I didn't like the ending I originally wrote and came back to it.  
> Which is why I like only posting my work when I have a large backlog of chapters. Just in case!
> 
> Anyway, looking back on what I've written so far, these first few chapters are so short. I really had a difficult time getting into this story and setting it up. I may do an edit later, but I'm trying to get rid of my perfectionism and just write.
> 
> As always, you can come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) made specifically for fics, or you can comment directly on the story and I will have no idea until I post the next chapter because I'm an idiot who doesn't check these things.


	4. Chapter 4

By Friday, Kit was getting the very basics down. He could keep up with little sections of dance. He was stretching and holding poses. And he was… standing. Paying attention to where he put his weight.

“Ultimately, I don’t think you’ll be ready before we need you,” Mr. Perkins confessed. “We’ll work now on getting you ready for the next game, but I want you and your stunt team working on side stuff for  _ this _ performance.”

Kit  _ loved _ having his own team. It was just his two bases and his back spot, but he loved the idea of being the most important member, the leader, and bossing his team around.

Not that he ever actually got to, but he could dream.

Instead, his practices were almost split into threes: stretching, working with Rory, the other flyer, and working with ‘his team’.

Cameron came up to him after that practice on Friday. “Hey, so I know I said this before, but we do team lunch on Saturdays. If you want to join us,” he said. “We’d love to have you there.”

Kit didn’t look up from gathering his things. “Text me the details,” he said, swinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving.

Outside, Kit found Declan leaning against one of the school’s brick walls, not even bothering to hide that he was smoking.

Declan stared at him.

Kit stared back.

To be honest, Kit hadn’t been hanging out with his group of misfits recently. He was still skipping class, sure, but he didn’t approach their usual hangouts, unsure of how they would react.

Kit… kind of liked cheerleading. He liked the danger of working in the air, even as slowly as it was going. But Declan’s group… looked down on that kind of stuff. To put it lightly.

Eventually, Declan motioned with his joint, silently asking if Kit wanted some, and Kit headed over.

“Do you like it?” Declan asked, gesturing to the gym as Kit took a hit.

Kit shrugged, still trying to play that cool persona. “It’s okay. Apparently it’s easy to break bones, so they kind of need me. What can I say? I’m a magnanimous bitch.”

Declan didn’t laugh.

A few of the other cheerleaders were out now, followed by Mr. Perkins. Mr. Perkins, who looked at Kit, then Declan, then the joint.

“... I’m going to choose to ignore that, Kit.”

Kit silently toasted Mr. Perkins, taking one last hit before giving the joint back to Declan. “Alright. I’m out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My workaholic self took a break over the holidays, and it killed me inside.
> 
> Check out [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) if you want. I want to make it a cool place for extras, but I'm not 100% sure how to do that, so leave a comment or an ask or something if you have anything you want to see!


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaking through the house, Kit tried to be as quiet as possible. He’d need to get some money if he was going to go out to eat, but it meant going into his parents’ room.

Not that it really mattered if he was quiet or not. His father was out, at work, and his dad…

Well, his dad would give him the money. But then he’d ask why Kit was going out, and _that_ would be a whole thing.

Kit didn’t hate his parents. They were better than most, he assumed. But they were too… _overbearing_. They were always hugging him and cuddling him and naming him Kit because he was their “beautiful baby”.

So yes, Kit would rather sneak out than ask his dad for money.

He made it over to his parents’ bedroom, helping himself to his dad’s wallet. How much would he need for lunch, anyway? Ten? Twenty?

“What are you up to, little cub?” came a voice from behind him, and Kit sighed, turning to his dad.

“None of your business.”

“Well _that’s_ not going to get you in anyone’s good graces,” Kit’s dad sighed, grabbing his wallet from Kit and opening it. He leafed through a few bills, eventually pulling out five twenty dollar bills and handing them to Kit. “I know you think the world is out to get you because you’re an omega. And it’s scary sometimes. But as an older and wiser omega, let me tell you that you will always have a support system that loves you and cares for your wellbeing.”

“‘Kay. Thanks. Bye,” Kit said, rushing out of the room before his dad could say any more.

The cheerleading team was waiting for him when he got to the restaurant, saving a seat for him at the table.

“Hey! You made it!” Rory exclaimed as Kit sat down.

“Yeah, well… I figured if this ended up being awful, at least I’d get food out of it,” Kit lied, still trying to fill that tough guy persona who hated cheerleaders.

The waiter came to take their orders, and then they were chatting, talking shit about teachers and gossiping about other students. Kit listened, adding things when he felt like it, but couldn’t help but feel like he was just with an omega version of Declan’s group of misfits.

“Who’s that alpha you were with yesterday?” Erin asked, turning to Kit.

“Declan?” Kit asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Kit almost choked on his drink. He took a second to calm himself, but it didn’t work very well, as he was left red-faced and gaping at Erin. “ _Declan_?”

“He seems like he’s into you,” Rory noted casually, taking a sip of his own drink.

“He’s….” Kit wasn’t even sure what he was going to say. “He’s just the leader of this group I’m in. And he’s always looking out for omegas.”

“Are you sure?” Sidney asked. “‘Cause this is the first time _I’m_ hearing about this alpha. And, y’know. _I’m_ an omega.”

“I….”

“Leave him alone,” Cameron laughed. “He’s having an epiphany.”

And Kit wasn’t sure it was necessarily ‘an epiphany’, but he was definitely rethinking every moment he had ever shared with Declan.

Was helping him escape class and introducing him to the group just friendly?

It had to be. Alphas were possessive by nature.

Like making sure the others didn’t fuck with him.

Shielding him away from the eventual fights that broke out.

Letting him have his pick of whatever the drug of the day was.

Kit gripped the edge of the table, staring off into space. He let out a shuddering breath, his brain finally catching up to something that had been in front of him this whole time.

“Declan’s been courting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I just love my dumb son. And I can finally reveal Kit is hella rich and loved. Which is what he deserves!!!!
> 
> As always, here's a link to [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com). Just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

Kit threw himself into his cheerleading practices, distracting himself from thoughts of Declan.

He wasn’t even meeting up with anyone else in that group of misfits, instead spending his time practicing during his skipped classes.

Two weeks had passed since his realization, and his brain was filled with thoughts of the upcoming performance.

They were doing a small routine at the beginning of the first game of the year, just to get people excited for cheerleading and their fundraising drive, since _someone_ destroyed their supplies.

That’s not to say they had nothing. There were still pom poms from the year before, though they were a little ratty from use. They could squeak by on uniforms, but borrowed things didn’t perfectly fit. But the cheerleading squad had already paid their dues, and they weren’t going to be expected to pay again if they didn’t need to.

They were setting down their things, still a long time away from the game, when Kit broke off from the group.

“I’ll be back. Bathroom.”

Rory waved him off, and he was walking off the track, toward the building.

At the end of the stands, there was a group loitering, and Kit did a double take as he passed by.

 _Declan_.

 _Oh god_ , Kit thought, his brain running a mile a minute. _What are they doing here? What is_ he _doing here? They don’t like coming to games. My face feels hot. Can they see?_

One of the alphas wolf-whistled. “What do we got here? Told ya we’d find _The Baby_ if we stuck around here.”

“Cute outfit, _Kitten_. You getting good at spreading your legs like all the other sluts?”

Kit opened his mouth to fight back, but froze as Declan stepped forward. With a flick of the alpha’s wrist, the peanut gallery moved under the bleachers, leaving the two alone.

Declan didn’t say anything.

Kit didn’t say anything.

But Declan was still moving forward, until he was right in front of Kit. Until he could reach his hand out, pressing the scent gland in his wrist to the scent gland in Kit’s neck.

Kit still didn’t move, allowing Declan to scent mark him.

“... How long have you been courting me?”

Declan’s eyes swept over Kit’s uniform, and then he was taking off his jacket and placing it around Kit’s shoulders.

“Answer me, damn it!”

“Midway through last year.”

That would have put it around the time they first met. Had Declan really been…?

“I don’t want some damn alpha telling me what to do,” Kit spat out. But he was pulling the jacket closer, enveloping himself in Declan’s scent.

Declan shook his head. He reached out for the ends of the jacket, zipping it closed before taking a step back. “I’ll be watching.”

And then he, too, was disappearing under the bleachers.

Erin was smiling at him when Kit came back, waiting until he was back in the group’s space before asking “whose jacket?”

“Shut it,” Kit bit back, busying himself with his bag so the others wouldn’t see his face flushing.

He took off the jacket, stuffing it in his bag before grabbing up his pom poms and joining the others on the track.

People were still barely trickling in, so they were idling. Small, individual sets to warm up and give the crowd something to look at.

“How much trouble do you think we’d get in if we did stunts?” Rory asked Kit casually.

Jaidyn, forever the responsible one in Kit’s group, butt in with a “Kit’s not supposed to be stunting yet.”

“I’m not saying we get a full-on liberty in here,” Rory shot back. “But we can try out a thigh stand in front of an audience. Are we just supposed to be a tumbling squad for a full year?”

“But Mr. Perkins--”

“Jaidyn,” Kit interrupted. “Back spot.”

Mr. Perkins had words for them after the game.

“I said specifically ‘no stunting’! Not for Kit, not for Rory, not for anyone!”

The team was packing up, Mr. Perkins finally joining them now that the stands were clearing. A few members were taking Mr. Perkins’ rampage personally, but Kit….

“Chill out. No one fell. It was just a couple of thigh stands.”

“You _could_ _have_ gotten hurt, Kit. You’re still a little wobbly, and your bases still need time to--”

“ _We’re fine_. Practice makes perfect. You’re the one who wanted me here, anyway.”

Mr. Perkins paused. Watched Kit finish with his bag and turn to face him. Sighed. “... It was surprisingly well done, Kit. I’ll let your team work more on stunting from now on if you promise to be careful and _take it slow_.”

“Thanks,” Kit said, shrugging on a jacket too big for him before leaving the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's going pretty okay for Kit, huh?
> 
> This was probably one of the hardest chapters for me to write, because I don't know a lot about cheerleading. It was a lot of looking at wikipedia and hoping for the best.
> 
> Check out [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) if you want somewhere else to look at my posts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very good at updating, you see.

Kit was just… so… god damn… _itchy_.

He was supposed to be meeting up with the team for lunch, but he was pacing in his room instead, trying to figure out why he felt so… off.

The door to his room opened, and his dad walked in. “Hi, baby. Were you going out? Your father says he can smell you all the way downstairs.”

His dad tried to touch his arm, stop his pacing, but Kit broke free. “I gotta go see my friends.”

“You have to go lay down in your--” Kit’s dad cut himself off with a glance to Kit’s bed. “You haven’t made your nest yet? That’s unlike you. Here, you go sit on your bed, and I’ll get some blankets….”

He led Kit to his bed, sitting him down before moving over to the closet to get extra blankets and old clothes.

“Here you go,” Kit’s dad said, bringing Kit the bundle of fabric. “Let us know if you need anything, okay?”

And then he left Kit alone to deal with this new information.

Kit was… in heat. The beginning stages of it, anyway. If Kit focused, he could see the signs now. He felt like he needed to get out of his own skin, a little overheated, and needed weight all around him, pressing him down. He couldn’t remember if this was on time or not. The brain fog was already setting in, blanketing Kit’s thoughts and making him sluggish.

He looked to the pile of fabric. If he hurried, he could probably finish a nest before he was useless. Make everything in this room safe and warm before--

His hands paused, midway through taking off his jacket. No. Not _his_ jacket….

 _Declan’s_.

That had to be it. His addled mind still couldn’t do the math, but Declan was the obvious culprit here. He had given Kit his jacket, and Kit had spent the night hugging it to his chest, the alpha’s scent with him even in his dreams.

Yeah. It was Declan’s fault. _He_ made Kit into this mess.

 _Declan_.

Kit wondered what it would be like, if Declan was his alpha. He wouldn’t have to spend heats alone. But Declan also had to lead his gang of misfits. Would he fuck Kit in front of everyone, showing them who Kit belonged to?

No. Alphas were possessive. They didn’t want their omegas to be seen.

Would Declan be rough? Force Kit to take his cock, overloading on pleasure like the slut every omega was until the only words Kit knew were Declan’s name and his title?

Or would he be soft? Kind? Lovingly put all the attention on Kit, telling him praise after praise as he pulled the orgasms from Kit’s body?

What would it even be like, to be filled with a real cock? Kit had had heats before, but never with a partner. Was it different from the heat toys? Better?

He brought Declan’s jacket to his nose again, inhaling the alpha’s scent. He may not know the answers to his questions now, but he promised himself.

He _would_ find out.

On his first day back to school, he sought out the gang of misfits, heading straight for their leader. He pulled a small box from the pocket of his new, oversized jacket, the contents of which would have to be hidden to avoid every alpha in the vicinity starting a war. “Your move, _Alpha_.”

Declan smiled wickedly, accepting the box containing a strip of cloth almost _drenched_ in the omega’s heat scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should change the rating because of this chapter. It's not too bad, but it toes the line.
> 
> AO3 has this strange problem with adding spaces after italics. If I've missed deleting one, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Declan was out of school that next Monday. At least, Kit assumed he was, ‘cause the misfits were acting up.

Kit took it as a win. It was unfair that ruts were so much shorter than heats, but if Declan had to suffer even a little bit like Kit had….

Declan was actually the one who sought Kit out the next time they met. Since Kit wasn’t hanging out with the misfits, and he _definitely_ wasn’t going to class, he was a little surprised Declan even knew he was at school, let alone where to find him.

“This isn’t your usual hanging spot,” Kit greeted as Declan made his way into the alcove.

“Not yours either.”

Kit hummed. “... I don’t want to go back to them. I… _really like_ cheerleading. And I don’t want to hear their dumb comments.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Doesn’t that make me… I don’t know. More stereotypical? An omega that’s into omegan things? I don’t want to be forced into ‘just’ being an omega or deal with the OPA….”

Declan reached out, grabbing Kit’s chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Kit felt all the air leave his body at once. He stared at Declan, repeating the words over and over in his head.

_You’re perfect the way you are._

_You’re perfect._

_Perfect._

“Kiss me,” Kit gasped out.

Declan did, slotting their lips together. It wasn’t perfect by any means, with Kit panting out quick, disbelieving breaths, but it was perfect for them.

Kit reached out, grabbing the new jacket Declan was wearing and pulling the alpha closer to him. It meant Declan had to press an arm against the wall to support himself, but the omega instincts in Kit preened at the feeling of his alpha around him.

A shrill sound rang out around them, and they jumped apart before realizing it was the school bell.

Declan pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen. “Any reason you want to be in… fourth period?”

“No,” Kit said simply, pulling Declan back to him by the lapels of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start putting an alarm in my phone to update on weekends, I swear. Thank you to everyone who puts up with me not turning on my computer for weeks at a time lol
> 
> Also, while I was copying this chapter from the document I keep this story in, I realized that although this story is finished in my notebook, I never typed up the ending.  
> I guess this is as good as a time as ever to find that out. Before I get to the last chapter and realize too late that I haven't typed up the rest yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Don't read this chapter in public.

The next few weeks passed with what Kit was soon finding to be his two favorite things: cheerleading practice and Declan.

During the school day, it was skipping class to be with Declan.

After the last bell had rung, it was hanging out with his cheerleading friends and perfecting routines.

Unfortunately, Mr. Perkins had pointed out that Kit wouldn’t be able to perform if he had missed the prior school day. But Kit didn’t find himself minding being stuck in class for one day, as it turned out he and Declan shared a class, and it was easy to zone out on whatever the teacher was saying when his boyfriend was teasing him under his uniform skirt.

The teacher could be teaching in an entirely different language for all Kit knew. Instead, his focus was on Declan’s hand, which had started innocently on his leg before working it’s way up to the shorts underneath his skirt.

And that’s how Kit found himself sitting as quietly as he could in the back of the class, a hand over his mouth in what he hoped looked like boredom and his legs spread wide as his boyfriend touched his tiny omegan cock.

“Can you get off just by your cock?” Declan whispered in his ear.

Kit shook his head, wrapping his leg around the leg of his chair. He wanted to cum so bad, but he’d never been able to just by his cock outside of his heats, like an alpha could. He needed something in him, stretching his hole. Fucking him.

“Too bad.” Kit could _hear_ the smile in Declan’s voice. “Guess you’ll be like this all day. Hopefully you aren’t slicking through your skirt, huh?”

Kit kicked him as hard as he could without drawing attention, but Declan only laughed. “Ask to go to the bathroom next period and meet me in our spot,” Declan whispered before taking his touch away.

So Kit did. And if he maybe had to check and see if there really was a slick stain on his skirt, it was all Declan’s fault.

But their relationship had to be noticed eventually. And when it was, it happened in the worst way possible.

Kit was waiting for Declan, just before first period. Normally, Declan was already waiting when Kit arrived, but not this time.

Kit was okay with that. He knew how to kill time. He took out a cigarette, lighting it and leaning against the wall.

A figure rounded the corner. Not Declan. Kit recognized him as one of the members of Declan’s group of misfits, but he couldn’t place his name.

It didn’t matter.

“Declan’s not here,” Kit called out.

“I wasn’t coming for him.”

This made Kit raise his eyebrows. “What do you want with _me_?”

The misfit ripped the cigarette from Kit’s fingers, throwing it to the ground. “You think you’re something special? That some omegan slut can take our leader away? We’re facing detentions and suspensions every day since Declan isn’t around to steer teachers away, and come to find out it’s just over some piece of ass?”

Kit was still staring at his ruined cigarette. “... Are you gonna be paying me back for that?”

But then the misfit was flipping open a knife, and that’s all Kit needed to know.

“You think he’ll still want to be with you when your face is all fucked up? Maybe I’ll cut out your tongue so you can’t gag on his cock anymore.”

Kit was backed into a corner with this… he sniffed the air. Alpha. He could try slipping past him and running, but it wasn’t guaranteed it would work out. Alphas were built to be faster and stronger than omegas, who were generally only smarter.

“Maybe I’ll try you out myself. See if you’re as special as Declan seems to think you are….”

Kit ran, aiming for an open space while the alpha was distracted. The alpha moved fast, and Kit could feel the knife slicing through his skin, but he kept running, shooting for the corner that would bring him into the sight of the cars and buses dropping off students.

He almost ran into Declan, who jumped back with a startled “what--”. But Kit could feel the alpha closing in, a hand grabbing his jacket before being ripped away.

He could hear the two alphas fighting, but he kept running, letting off a burst of distressed omega scent until the teachers either noticed the smell or the alphas’ growls.

“Knife,” he forced out, stopping to catch his breath.

He could feel a hand against his back, someone’s calming pheromones surrounding him, but he turned back to the fight, watching the alpha and beta teachers separate the two alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> This chapter is simultaneously my favorite and least favorite chapter.  
> Sex scenes in general are really hard for me to reread, 'cause I get so embarrassed. But I'm trying to get better at them, so I'm powering through.
> 
> Also, plot. A little. Everyone's favorite group of misfits isn't happy their leader is gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Kit wasn’t a fan of hospitals.

It was like his parents’ coddling, but turned up to eleven. He didn’t have to be in the hospital for long with just a scratch on his cheek, but the amount of people apologizing for the scar was driving him insane.

Declan, on the other hand, had to be in the hospital for a while longer. Between the bites and the broken arm and the cut on his hand where he had literally grabbed the knife by the blade to rip it out of the other alpha’s grasp, he had much more than an overnight stay.

Kit elected, unfortunately, to stay with Declan. The apologetic looks were just the price he had to pay for… well, _Declan_.

And there were so many visitors. The principal of the school, who happened to also be Declan’s father. Which kind of explained a lot, now that Kit thought about it. How Declan could easily get away with a lot of things, and seemed to sway teachers’ opinions…

The police came too, who needed official statements.

Mr. Perkins and the cheerleading squad, whose entirely omegan membership in such a small space had Declan breathing heavy.

And finally….

“That’s a nasty scar you got.”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Kit ground out, ripping his jaw out of the agent’s hand.

“With a mouth on him, too. According to our records, you’re seventeen, correct? If we begin remedial classes now, we can get you to be the perfect omega by your debut year.” The agent’s eyes slipped down to Kit’s scar. “Well….”

Kit hissed, moving farther away from the agent.

“Doesn’t the Omega Protection Agency give all rights to the omega’s mate?” Declan asked.

“Yes. But this omega is unmated--”

“But you give a courting grace period.”

The agent paused. “You’ve looked up omega protection laws.”

“Because my omega keeps getting threatened by the OPA.”

“Not that you are a particularly good alpha, since your omega got damaged.”

“Say something like that again and it will be more than just _my omega_ damaged,” Declan growled dangerously.

“Declan…” Kit whimpered.

“This incident is going on Kit’s record, and will influence any decisions in the future. But your claim will be noted,” the agent explained.

“Good. Then leave.”

The agent did, leaving Declan pissed off and Kit still shaken up, but recovering with every moment the agent was gone.

Declan sighed, reaching to Kit with his good arm. “I get why you don’t like them.”

Kit moved closer, leaning in so Declan could cup his face, his thumb rubbing over that damn scar. “Everyone just follows their rules, and I fucking _hate_ it. Omegas aren’t second-class citizens. I’m not _irreversibly damaged_ just because I got a scar. And I don’t _fucking belong_ to an alpha like some sort of--ugh!”

Declan smiled, moving his hand to run through Kit’s hair. 

“Are you _petting_ me?”

“Pretty Kitty.”

“I will _end_ you.”

“So ferocious.”

“Don’t _baby talk_ me when I’m angry.”

“Cute little omega.”

“ _Declan_!”

Declan chuckled, then grew serious. “I won’t let them get to you.”

Kit paused at that, looking away. He could feel his face heat up, and he could only hope Declan couldn’t see. Was Declan promising to stay by Kit’s side? Was he--

Were they going to be mates?

Declan cooed. “ _Pretty Kitty_.”

“ _Stop_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of new information in this chapter. Most notably: Declan is secretly a soft boi.
> 
> We haven't talked about the OPA in a while. I remember in the beginning chapters, I was worried I'd have to explain outside of the fic why Kit hates them, and what OPA even stands for.  
> Hopefully everyone understands now.


	11. Chapter 11

They had agreed to keep to themselves once they came back to school.

Kit wasn’t happy about it. He wanted to go and give those misfits a piece of his mind. But Declan held him back, saying it would get them in unnecessary trouble.

They weren’t worth their time.

So they went back to doing what they always did. Skipping school. Going back at the end of the day so Kit could go to practice.

Keeping to themselves.

“Do you want to put some makeup over your scar?” Rory asked before another game.

Kit scoffed. “No way in hell.”

Cameron sighed wistfully from his spot on the floor. “I wish I had that sort of confidence.”

“Just stop giving a shit about what other people think.”

“Bread rolls, not dynamic rolls!”

“ _Bread rolls_?”

“Alright, _children_ ,” Mr. Perkins cut in before the conversation could get out of hand. “Let’s focus on getting ready.”

“... I wanna bake bread rolls tonight.”

“Me too!”

They eventually made it out to the field, if slightly late. There were a few people already in the stands, including Declan and his dad.

His _dad_ , the _principal_.

Kit still couldn’t get over it. Declan, ex-leader of a group of good-for-nothing rebels, was the son of their school’s principal.

Kit would never be able to take the principal seriously ever again.

For now, he just had to idle. Wait around for more people to show up. Put on a little show to keep them entertained while they waited.

He didn’t mean to listen in on anyone’s conversation. But his brain focused on one alpha as he said “who’s the ugly one?”

“Who cares? They’re just some nameless high school sluts.”

“They shouldn’t allow him to even be seen. There’s nothing sexy about a bigass scar like that.”

Kit tried not to look at the alpha. He looked over at the other cheerleaders for a distraction, but it was obvious they could hear the conversation, too.

And if _they_ could hear it, practically everyone could.

“Excuse me?”

 _That_ was Declan, who had moved closer to the two causing a scene.

“Come on, now. If you had to choose any of those sluts to fuck, the one with the scar would be your last choice.”

“He’s my _boyfriend_.”

The alpha’s face fell. “Kid, you could do _so_ much better.”

So Declan punched him.

Kit wanted to be up there. To stop Declan or to help, he wasn’t sure. But it was almost impossible to get on the stands from the track quickly, and one look at Mr. Perkins told Kit not to try it.

There were people breaking up the fight, anyway. The principal and a couple of school resource officers were moving the scene out of the stands.

Which left all eyes on Kit.

Kit did the only thing he could think of.

He smiled awkwardly and waved.

Kit wasn’t going to let it get to him.

He didn’t give a shit about what others thought about him.

Except maybe he did.

Declan was waiting for him, behind the stands. Kit was supposed to be berating him, but instead he walked up slowly. Nervously.

“Can I… um…”

Declan opened his arms, and Kit didn’t hesitate to rush in, gripping onto his shirt and burrowing his nose into the scent gland at Declan’s neck.

Beyond Declan’s usually calming scent, there was a hint of annoyance Declan was trying to drown out. He was still pissed off, but he was trying not to let it show.

“I’m sorry,” Kit breathed out, blinking rapidly so he wouldn’t cry.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Declan murmured, bringing a hand up to rub Kit’s back. “You’re perfect the way you are. Including the omegan traits you hate.”

“I hate crying. And you’ll get your shirt wet.”

“It’s just water.”

There were footsteps coming closer. Kit wasn’t sure if he wanted to hide or face them, but Declan held him close, making the decision for him.

“I made sure they won’t be allowed back for any future games.”

Fuck it. Kit was turning around, facing the principal, who smiled at him.

“I’m proud of how far you’ve come with the cheerleading team.”

“After you _forced me_ to join.”

“It was good for you. And I’d love to have you and your parents over for dinner some night, if you’re serious about my son.”

This close, Kit could smell Declan’s scent shift to embarrassment. “Dad--”

“I’ll leave you two be,” the principal said, turning around and walking away.

Kit turned to Declan. “If _I’m_ serious about _you_. Kinda backwards from how parents normally give away their kids, huh? An omega with the power in the relationship?”

Declan growled, pulling Kit back to his chest. “Go back to being sad.”

But Kit only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Double update? Double update.)


	12. Chapter 12

The problem with being invited over for dinner was Kit had to actually _tell_ his parents. Which he ended up doing that night… over dinner.

“I have… something I need to tell you guys.”

“What is it?” His dad asked with a smile, while his father looked up at him.

“Remember Declan? My boyfriend? His father invited us over for dinner. And, because it might come up… I joined the cheerleading team at school. And I… actually _really_ like it.”

“That’s _great_ , baby! Did Declan’s father say when?”

“Uh… no,” Kit stammered. “Is… Is the cheerleading thing alright?”

“Of course! If it’s something you enjoy. Now, I do know something like that needs equipment and uniforms and such. Is there anything you need, or should I send a donation for the entire team? Both, probably, right?”

Kit looked to his father incredulously, but his father only shrugged and continued eating.

So Kit turned back to his dad. “Actually, there was this kid that came in and destroyed almost all of the team’s stuff recently…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd give y'all a double update this time because the last chapter is so short.  
> But that's it! That's the end of Blood, Sweat, And Cheers! I hope you've enjoyed it! And while I write mostly for fun and don't put too much thought into plot, Kit has really grown from his omega-hating self, and I think is starting to allow himself to be... well, himself. And I love that for him.  
> (And I also love how the cheerleading team is going to get their stuff back lol)
> 
> Gosh, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now that this is over.
> 
> I have another story I'm working on, if you'd like to hang around for that. It's called Fool's Gold, and its another omegaverse starring a pirate captain and the slave he found on a ship. I hope to have it up on Saturday (April 4th), and if that sounds interesting to you, I'd love to see you there!


End file.
